list_of_programs_broadcast_by_ibcfandomcom-20200213-history
CNN-Philippines Nightly-News
='CNN-Philippines-Nightly-News (Philippine Newscast)'= CNN Philippines Nightly News or simply''' 'Nightly News is the flagship late night newscast of CNN Philippines weekdays anchored by,Joe Marasigan and Mitzi Borromeo and weekend anchored by Jean Garcia and Carlo Marasigan airs every Monday-Sunday 9:00-9:30 p.m. Undergone several incarnations,it began its airing in July 16, 2012. Weekdays-Edition Anchored by former ABS-CBN News-Anchor Nancy Irlanda Erwin Tulfo and Joe Marasigan , the newscast was first known as Solar Nightly News and was launched on July 16, 2012 on Talk TV, by then aired on SBN UHF Channel 21. The launch of the newscast was a result of the formation as Solar Television Network's news and current affairs division, which in turn brought by privatization of Radio Philippines Network (RPN-9) by Solar Entertainment. It was carried over upon the channel's rebranding as Solar News Channel in October 30.Solar Nightly News was simulcasted on Radio Philippines Network (by then affiliated by Solar Entertainment-operated ETC) from October 30, 2012 until November 29, 2013 after RPN-9 ceases production of its late-night newscast RPN NewsCap due to the retrenchment of the program's production team and other employees of the privatized network. On December 1, 2013, Solar News Channel switch its affiliation to RPN-9, making it a program at its own right.Nancy Irlanda retired as the newscast's Anchored on July 16, 2012; Joe Marasigan and anchor on January 10, 2014; Mitzi Borromeo, anchor of Solar News program News Café took over by the end of the month. Hilary Isaac joined Borromeo,Marasigan and Tulfo weeks later but left some months later to join Daybreak.Solar Nightly News dropped the ''Solar branding in July 21, 2014 upon the impending acquisition of Solar Television Network to the ALC Group of Companies a month later, with a new titlecard and graphic introduced on August 25, 2014 following channel's rebrand to 9TV. The current incarnation was launched on March 16, 2015 in lieu with the launch of CNN Philippines along with a CNN-themed graphics and a revamped news studio.During the newscast's tenure as Solar Nightly News and later Nightly News on 9TV, it was a one-hour long newscast before being shortened to 30 minutes under CNN PH.The weekend edition also switched to news delivery in Filipino at the same time the weekday edition did. Nightly-News-Weekend continued to be the weekend newscast's also switched to news delivery in English at the same time the weekday edition did Meanwhile, the newscast's weekend edition aired from On July 21, 2012, the weekend edition anchor by Jean Garcia , Eula Valdez and Carlo Marasiganduring that time, most TV station newscast used English language on late-night newscast from 9:00-9:30pm. The news department decided to try it in order how to get the response of the viewers, first was mixture of English the latter said and eventually, English on March 21 2015. It became the first English-language late-night television-newscast. "internationalization" of the TV5 and move to an earlier timeslot at 9:00pm and expands 15-30-minutes newscast to compete with State of the Nation with Jessica Soho of GMA News TV among other newscasts on the timeslot. New segments & reports with original content were also aired during the launching day.